New York Minute
by Scribbler
Summary: Crossover with Disney's Gargoyles. The New York clan gets a visit from a very gruesome twosome with thieving on their minds when Shego and Dr. Drakken go dimensionhopping for some ingredients in their latest world takeover scheme. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never were.

**A/N: **Written for Riana as part of the Boiz and Gurlz fic-request meme on LiveJournal. She requested a Kim Possible/Gargoyles crossover featuring Brooklyn, Shego, and the prompt 'in a New York Minute'.

* * *

_**New York Minute**_

© Scribbler, December 2007.

* * *

"Shego!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." The dark-haired woman hopped down from the top of the filing cabinet and spread her feet into what was obviously a practised combat stance. She moved with easy, effortless grace that reminded Brooklyn of Demona. "So what are you, anyway? Some dumb government lab reject? A glorified guard dog?"

"Option C, none of the above," Brooklyn growled. "Tell your boss to put the phials down."

In answer, the blue-skinned man in the lab coat hugged his cache closer to him. "No way! I stole them fair and square. They're mine!"

Brooklyn really wished he hadn't been the only one locked in with this pair. He had qualms about fighting one-on-one with a human female – especially one with such a tiny waist. She wasn't _frail_, and moved like someone used to taking care of herself, but still … he felt like a monster beside her. He felt like he might break her in two, and while she was very obviously a criminal and he'd had his tail handed to him by human women before, he didn't want to engage her if he could help it.

He wondered what Goliath would do.

"Hey, lady, you seem like the brains of this outfit."

She flipped her hair and preened. "I rescind my 'dumb' comment."

"So could you tell the oxygen-challenged guy to just put back those DNA phials and turn himself in? That way we can all get out of here with our limbs and dignity intact."

"Pfft, Dr. D didn't have any dignity to begin with."

"You tell him, Shego." The man paused. "Hey-"

"Yeah, good to be shutting up now. Mommy's talking with the scary monster-thing, okay? Good Dr. D. We'll get you a lollipop after we're done here, 'kay?"

"A strawberry one?"

"Sure, whatever, just can it for now. I'll take care of this thing in a New York Minute." She smirked. "Hey, look at me, I made a funny."

"Um because we're in New York, right?"

"Dr. D-"

"Shuttingupnow."

Brooklyn drew his head up in confusion. These two had the weirdest dynamic he'd ever come across in a criminal duo – he seemed in charge of the operation, but she was _in charge_ of the operation. He vacillated between the two of them for a moment before remembering his reason for being there – stopping _both_ of them from stealing Gargoyle DNA out of Xanatos's secret stash. "Um… let's start over."

"Better idea – let's not." The woman launched herself at him, hands igniting with green flames. Brooklyn just managed to avoid being burned and gouged at the same time.

"Whoa!"

She grabbed a worktop, spun on her hand and blasted back towards him. This time he stuck out both long arms and grabbed her shoulders before she could make contact. She wiggled in his grip, grinning viciously.

"Cool. What the heck are you?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied, eyeing her flaming hands.

"Just a couple of visitors from another dimension. Don't worry; we'll shut the door on our way out."

In a thoroughly gymnastic manoeuvre, the woman twisted her entire body around to walk up his stomach and kick him twice in the throat and face. Brooklyn saw stars for a moment and she took the opportunity to head-butt him in the solar plexus and swiped a handful of red stripes across his belly. The head-butt didn't hurt, but the cuts did. There was no room to glide in the small room, but his wings spread automatically, smacking into the wall and the blue man.

"Gah! Shego, my precious samples!"

"Got it, Dr. D." The woman rested her weight on her hands and snapped out a kick that swept Brooklyn's legs from under him, sending him crashing backwards. She used his stomach as a springboard, grinding her heels in for good measure as she jumped to catch the falling phials. "No problemo. We ready to go yet?"

"Indeed, I think I have enough space alien DNA to create such monstrous monsters that their monstrosity will bring the world to its knees -"

"Brevity, Dr. D."

"Uh, yes. We can go now."

"Huzzah." She bicycle-kicked Brooklyn's chin so that his head snapped backwards

"I had a really good monologue all prepared, though-"

"Good for you. Now get the doohickey working and we'll book it back to Middlet-whoamomma!"

Brooklyn had reached out for the only thing he could reach, caught her heel and yanked it hard, bringing her down. However, she released one arm from carrying the phials and swung a flaming hand as she fell. The hooked claw-like fingers whistled towards his eyes with enough force to blind him. Brooklyn recoiled, twisting his head to one side, avoiding all but a glancing blow to his forehead-ridge. Blood sprayed from the gash, getting into his hair and eyes and momentarily blotting out the world.

"Naughty freak. Shego smack." She did, too, right across the chops.

Something mechanical hummed into life. Brooklyn felt a sudden burst of intense heat, saw shards of bright light through his own blood, and then … silence.

The two intruders were gone, and they'd taken the Gargoyle DNA sample with them.

"Hell," he muttered, getting to his feet.

Once again he'd had his butt handed to him by a human female with no visible upper body strength. This was getting to be a real pain in the … well, butt. Plus the others were going to kill him when they found out he'd screwed up. He could only imagine Lex and Broadway's commentary, despite them being locked out before the battle even began, and Goliath's crushing disappointment.

"I hate Mondays."

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *


End file.
